Unrequited Love
by Moonglow13
Summary: HAWKSONG Picks up where Hawksong ends. What is really going on in Rei's mind? I know, bad summary, but the story's good... At least i hope it is :P One shot fic. Please RR


As Erica and Ailbhe escorted their prisoners, Adelina and Karl, Rei took   
  
one last glance around the room for anything he had missed. On the  
  
edge of the table were the keys to the prison cells. Ailbhe had a pair,  
  
but Andreios grabbed them just in case. He turned around to walk and  
  
saw Danica and Zane. Danica whispered something Rei couldn't hear  
  
and Zane smiled. Then they kissed. Six months ago this would have  
  
been unheard of, love between the warring serpiente and avians, let  
  
alone between the Tuuli Thea and the Diente. But things had changed  
  
a great deal since Dani had become Tuuli Thea and so far, all for the  
  
better.   
  
Rei thought back to the day when Danica named Zane her  
  
Alistair in front of the Avian people. He had been shocked to hear  
  
Shardae's lips utter Zane's name instead of his as her Alistair and so  
  
were the Avian people. Everyone had automatically assumed ever  
  
since Vasili, her original Alistair, had been claimed by the war that Rei  
  
would be her Alistair, her destined one. No one else from the Keep was  
  
really even considered for the role, let alone the Diente of the  
  
serpiente. Rei had foreseen what was going to happen the moment he  
  
read Shardae's note telling him she was at the serpiente palace. That  
  
she would choose Zane. But he had hoped, he had prayed to the Gods  
  
of his stories even, that this would only be a hoax, a trick to get Zane  
  
Cobrianna into the Keep so they could kill him. He loved her too much  
  
for it to be otherwise. And he knew with every bone in his body that  
  
whether or not she'd admit it, she loved him back. As he guarded the  
  
hall between her room and Zane's, he convinced himself that had to be  
  
the case, but it wasn't.   
  
He had almost given up any hope he had of ever being with her,  
  
when she came to him that night. God it seems like ages ago he  
  
thought. That one kiss they had was pure bliss. But she'd jumped  
  
away from him when the door opened, as if she had actually cared  
  
what would happen if Zane found out. She never came to him again.  
  
And it had broken his heart. He was sure he'd never love again.   
  
He walked out of the room and started down the hall towards the  
  
prison. He thought back to his first time along these passageways. He  
  
smiled rememberin how lost he had been. It was like a labirynth he  
  
couldn't escape. He was terrified, expecting to be attacked at any   
  
moment by a group of serpients. He could almost feel their lethal  
  
poison running in their veins.   
  
Just when he'd about given up hope of finding his way out,  
  
Adelina had found him. For a moment, he was too stunned by her  
  
beauty to be frightened by her. "This way," she had said and had led  
  
him out within a matter of minutes. Rei had muttered his thanks and  
  
she was gone with a swish of her beautiful blonde hair walking  
  
gracefuly down another hall. She didn't seem to be the same  
  
dangerous horrible person she was the first time he'd met her.   
  
  
  
Rei had been torn between his fiery hate of the serpiente kind   
  
and his new found love for Adelina, her exquisite face, her bright ruby  
  
eyes, and her lucious blond hair. He hadn't known anything that strong  
  
could be so beautiful Days turned in to weeks, and weeks into months  
  
without fighting, he stopped hating the serpiente so much and  
  
concentrated more on Adelina. But she hated the Avians more than  
  
ever, as if she despised the peace between the two nations. Looking  
  
back on it, Rei realized all the signs of her being a traitor had been  
  
right there. How easily she could tell lies and how many she told her  
  
beloved prince. How she always sneered at Danica when she wasn't  
  
looking. How she had convinced Karl to get involved, Rei could only  
  
guess. He had had his suspicions of Adelina being involved in the  
  
assasination attempts. Then Zane's mother was killed and Danica  
  
wounded for a second time. The he had known for sure. He began  
  
building himself up for what was to come, that he had to turn her in.  
  
But he kept telling himself he had no evidence other than suspicions so  
  
why bother, even though he knew perfectly well Zane wouldn't care. It  
  
was just that he had come to love her very much, even though she  
  
always gave him a cold shoulder. He'd tried to talk himself out of this  
  
unreqiueted love on many occasions but had had no success. He'd  
  
have gone to the ends of the world for her whether she cared or not.  
  
Then she came to him and confessed. Rei's first reaction had  
  
been one of mixed relief and sadness. This was what it had come to.  
  
He had no choice. So he summoned Zane and Danica. He reached the  
  
prison block just as Ailbhe and Erica were locking in the assasins. I  
  
can't believe it, he thought to himself as he looked at Adelina sitting on  
  
the dirty prison floor. The others walked out with one last glance at his  
  
love, he followed them. Yes, they would be executed in a matter of  
  
hours, maybe day or two. His heart would be broken. But just like he  
  
had before, he pick up the peices again.  
  
A/N: As you all can see, angst isn't really my thing. But as with any  
  
writer, I had this story inside just tearing at the seams, wanting to be  
  
written. Well yes, its crap, but R/R anyway and if you would like to  
  
express how horrible this is, feel free but don't be too harsh :) (by the  
  
way i'm not a Rei fanatic or anything as some of my friends seem to  
  
think, i just wanted to write about some one different ;P) 


End file.
